ferngully_the_last_rainforest_epic_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heading to Mount Hana/Serena's Group, Amy, Nick, Ron, and Little Russ Gets Separated and Lost from Oak, Rotom, Quark, and the Parents
(Back in the jungle-forest, the Forest Spirit expedition flew through the forest to the direction of Mount Hana. They then noticed a spot familiar to them in the form of a pond full of budding pods and lily-pads. The expedition arrived and knew what Daphne and Roxy has to do. They rode on a lily-pad like a raft to the center where two male birds are. The first male bird is a male slender hornbill with blue feathers, a white belly, undertail, underwings, eyes with black pupils, aqua eyelids, orange feet, an orange bill with yellow trimming on both sides around his nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick black eyebrows, indigo trimming on his head, and an indigo feather on the back of it. He is Zazu, a pod caretaker who also dreams of being a Forest Warrior like his idols Aladdin and Jasmine. And the last male bird is a male Scarlet Macaw with red feathers, yellow eyes, thick black eyebrows, white eye markings, an orange hooked beak and feet, blue wing tips and tail feathers, and teeth in his beak. He is Iago, Zazu's best friend and partner on pod caretaking. As the expedition arrived, Iago and Zazu noticed them and they began talking to each other) Zazu: Daphne and the others are coming! Don’t do anything to embarrass me! Otherwise, it would ruin my chance to become a Forest Warrior! Iago: Why would you want to be a Forest Warrior? They usually have to fight in battle and training all the time. Zazu: I know they do that! (Then the group arrived) Expedition: Hey, Iago, Zazu. Cosmo: We can see a lot of very nice-looking pods. Namine: Well grown even. Daphne: I might have a hard time picking one along with Roxy. Roxy: Yeah. Do you have a favorite? Zazu: Well, guys, we have had a debate. Really gone back and forth. Iago: Exactly. Zazu: You’ll note the carefully curated selection of sizes, densities, color, you name them. With so many variables, you can’t be too hasty. (Iago then plopped a plump pod down in front of them) Iago: Boom! Right here. Biggest of the bunch. What do you think? (Zazu smiled nervously at Iago’s choice. After inspecting it, Daphne, Roxy, and the others gave calm awkward looks while Popple spoke up) Popple: That is the most ridicu…. (Knuckles, not wanting Popple to act rude, stomped on his foot, shutting him up) Popple: Ouch! Knuckles: (Through gritted teeth) Ix-nay on the idiculous-ray! Roxy: This pod’s okay. (She and Daphne suddenly saw a very tiny pod floating right next to them. After looking at it and then to each other, they nod in agreement with soft smiles, having both made a choice) Daphne: How about this one? (The others noticed and while the group and even Zazu liked it, Iago was unsure) Iago: That one? But it’s so tin…. (Zazu stomps on Iago’s foot also, quieting him) Iago: Yeowch! Zazu: (To the group) Good choice! (Narrows a glare at Iago) And it’s like everyone says; “The smallest things can make a big difference.” (Zazu picks the picked pod up and hands it to Daphne) Zazu: And besides, it’s cute. (He turned to Iago with a glare) Zazu: (Whispering savagely) I told you they won’t go for plump or gaudy! Because unlike you, Daphne and her protégé have class! (The group ended the conversation) Bloom: Relax, you guys. Jasmine: What matters is that we found a pod that will choose the future Ruler and Shaman Ruler of Miwaku. (Then with their powers, Silver, Blaze, and the Winx Club created a moisturizing bag made out of water and hand-made lava and then they packed the pod inside it to keep it healthy and moist) Silver, Blaze, and Winx Club: To keep it healthy and moist. (The group smiled softly at their pod choice accomplishment. Everest then moaned happily in a calm way to Yi, who pets him gently a bit. Then just when the expedition were about to leave after they, along with the caretakers, flew to shore and were about to say goodbye, a poison arrow struck the ground, forming small burls. They noticed and turned to the direction from where the arrow was fired, and standing in front of it were Figment's group and the caretakers. Upon being seen, even though the group isn’t paying attention to them, Quackerjack and Popple points at Megavolt and Figment and the caretakers innocently, making them glare at the two. Sora and Aladdin’s groups ushers them to stay quiet as they pulled their weapons out. Then on Aladdin’s silent cue by giving a soft nod, Ashitaka fired his arrow at a nearby tree. They wait, not letting their guard down, and then, from the spot where Ashitaka fired his arrow, a dead Globlin fell with a broken bark shield, having been shot by Ashitaka. Upon landing on the ground, the Globlin’s dead body lay there until his body melted to a black gooey slime puddle. Then suddenly, more broken bark shields shot out at the group revealing the hiding Globlins, making the group dodge them all. The Globlins landed on the ground and charged at them with gargled battle cries) Sonic: Move it or lost it! Sora: Hurry! (They run for it and then flew into the air, zipping through the jungle-forest towards the direction where the foot of Mount Hana is. As the group quickly flew away from the pursuing Globlins, Omega and the Winx Club's group fired their gatling gun and magic blasts at some Globlins, killing them. Max and Ashitaka then fired their arrows from their bows and killed another two Globlins. Another Globlin then fired his poison arrow at the group, but they dodged it. Upon reaching an open field full of deer, the group stopped and quickly looked around for something to help them drive the Globlins off. Then they noticed something in the field and quickly got an idea. Suddenly, the Globlins appeared and found…. Nothing. Just a field full of deer. They look around cautiously, snarling softly and unknown to them, hidden above a honeycomb up a tree, the group silently hid themselves, preparing to cut down the honeycomb. Then on Sora, Aladdin, and Bloom’s cue, the group cut the honeycomb down, sending it crashing onto the ground next to the unexpecting Globlins. Angered at their honeycomb being destroyed, the bees zipped out and attacked the Globlins. Suddenly, a Globlin and a bee tumbled down next to a deer and startled it when the bee’s stinger stung the deer’s leg. Then, while the Globlins were driven off by the bees, the group noticed to their shock, the deer running away in fear upon getting startled by the stung deer. After all was calm, the group recovered and turned to each other) Cream: Everyone alright? (The group nodded) Aladdin: Shall we? Genie: (Imitating a soldier) Sir, yes, sir! (Then they resume their journey. Elsewhere in the forest, Serena’s group, the Szalinskis, Thompsons, Rotom, and Quark are walking, looking around for any sign of magic activity) Sheeta: Any sign of magic activity, Professor? Oak: Not yet, Sheeta. Amy: (Whispering to Little Russ) I highly doubt they're real. (They investigate some more. Suddenly, they heard a soft rumbling nearby. They looked around and then noticed a herd of deer running in a hurry, unaware of the deer running away because of a Globlin and a bee stinging one of the deer before) Mei and Satsuki: (Gasps happily) Deer! Serena: A whole herd! (Nick and Wayne suddenly noticed the deer are panicked and even the rest of the group noticed) Nick: But something’s not right. Ron: What’s not right? Wayne: Those deer seem to be frolicking in a panic. Rotom: My sentiments exactly, Wayne. (Noticing the deer are heading their direction, the group backed away a bit) Ron: They’re, uh…. Mei: They’re frolicking this way. Little Russ: Yeah. (Then, the group quickly ran the other way as the deer stampeded towards them. During the chaos, the group were running when Oak, Wayne, Diane, Mae, Quark, Rotom, and Big Russ slipped and fell down a small cliffside, much to the others’ concern) Serena's group, Amy, Nick, Ron, and Little Russ: Guys! (Serena's group, Amy, Nick, Ron, and Little Russ quickly took shelter behind a boulder near the stampede. After the deer stampede was gone, the kid group ran to the cliffside and called out to the others) Kid group: Guys! (Then, much to their relief, they heard Wayne, Diane, Mae, Rotom, and Big Russ call out to them from below) Wayne and Big Russ: Don’t worry! Oak and Mae: We’re fine! Diane: But Rotom is injured with scratches! Rotom: (Groaning) Ow…. (Quark barks in agreement. Below, Wayne, Diane, Mae, Rotom, Quark, and Big Russ are down there, with all of them apparently unharmed from the fall due to some branches breaking their fall, but Rotom is injured with a couple of scratches on his antenna. Anyway, Oak called out again) Oak: Kids! We're gonna get Rotom home and nurse his scratches! Big Russ: We’ll catch up to you! Rotom: That's right! Mae: Go on ahead! (Concerned with the other kids, Amy called out from above) Amy: Are you sure? Oak's group: (From below) We’re sure! Diane: (From below) Go on ahead of us! (Getting determined slowly, the kids gave in) Serena's group: Okay! Amy: Meet us at the foot of Mount Hana! Nick: We’ll wait for you there! Ron and Little Russ: And hurry! (Below, Oak's group nods while calling out) Oak: Got it! Wayne: Be careful! (Then with that, Oak picked Rotom up and with Oak's group carried him back to the direction of the Szalinski home. Above, the kids nod to each other and hurried to the foot of Mount Hana. Upon reaching an open field, they looked around when they saw the foot of Mount Hana at the other side) Nick: There’s the foot! Therru: Come on. (They hurry ahead when they stopped upon hearing a bunch of bird wings flapping from afar. Suddenly, to their surprise, they see a flock of robins flying the opposite direction towards them, as if in a panic. They duck and cover on time as the robins zipped by until they were gone. The group immediately got up and ran to the other side until they stopped near a tree. Satsuki rested her hand on it when she felt something wet on it. She lifted her hand to find on her palm….) Satsuki: (Gasps) Blood?! (The others got concerned and took a closer look) Little Russ: No, paint. (They looked up and saw that Satsuki had touched a red x marking made of red spray paint. Noticing a nearby brook, the kids ran over there and Satsuki washed the paint off her hand. Then, as soon as she emerged her hand from the brook, she shrieked upon seeing a leech on her hand) Satsuki: Leech! Get if off! Get it off! Mei: Ew! I’m not touching that! I don’t know where it’s from in the water! Jiji: (Annoyed) Oh, for crying out loud! (Kiki yanked the leech off Satsuki’s hand and threw it back in the water) Kiki: It’s just a leech, Mei and Satsuki. Nothing to be scared of. Satsuki: Sorry. Mei: I guess we overreacted. Nick: (To Mei and Satsuki in confidence) Besides, leeches normally suck infected blood out when you’re injured at hospitals. (To the other kids) Right? Kids: Yeah. Amy: Despite it being disgusting, that is. (Understanding, Mei and Satsuki smiled a bit) Satsuki: You’re right. Nothing to be afraid of. Mei: Especially not leeches. (The kids then trekked through the area, looking for the perfect meeting spot for themselves to meet up with Oak's group later) Coming up: The two main groups fatefully meet at the foot of Mount Hana along with a certain group of human boys, consisting a 10 year old Hispanic boy, eight teenage Specialists, and two cousins, that are, unknowingly to the Forest Spirits, marking the trees to be cut down by a trio of lumberjacks and their Leveler. Then when the Winx Club’s group and Daphne shrink down the two human groups down to their size to save them from certain death, they escape back to the jungle-forest and then must rescue the oldest cousin, one of the Specialists, and the Hispanic boy in the human boy group from a certain giant hungry lizard. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmakes Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies